


The Escapade of Space Mountain

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A bit disappointed that it didn't happen, Disney, I was so obsessed with that theory, Memories, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Fluffapalooza, Skye is Philinda's daughter, Skye is concieved on Space Mountain, Space Mountian, but so am I, challenge, oh well, time for me to stop rambling, yes it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Philinda Fluffapalooza. Melinda and Phil get ready to take thier daughter to the Magic Kingdom, but the ride Skye wants to go on brings back some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escapade of Space Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Disneyland or any Disney parks. All I know about Space Mountian comes from the Youtube video I watched of someone going through the ride. Also, I need to watch more Disney classics badly.

**The Escapade of Space Mountain**

 “Disney World! Disney World! Disney World! Disney World!” Skye chanted over and over again. She was dancing around her play kitchen, banging a plastic play pot with a wooden spoon she’d swiped from the kitchen.

Melinda shook her head and looked over at Phil. He chuckled and set down the suitcase, moving beside her to watch their daughter celebrate their place of destination for the upcoming vacation. He grinned at her. “I’d say she’s excited, don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. “Phil, you know that ever since we told her that we’re going to the Magic Kingdom, she hasn’t been able to talk about it. She kept marking off the calendar every day until today. I got a call from Mrs. Simmons wishing us a safe trip, which she heard about from Jemma when Skye told her at school. And the other day, I caught her on the computer looking at all the rides they had there. She was trying to decide which one she wanted to go on first.  You want to take a guess on which ride she picked?”

Phil frowned, and Melinda took a drink of her tea as she watched him think through the possibilities their seven year old would want to go see.

“Those spinning teacups?”

“I told her about that one, but she wasn’t too interested in it.”

“Cinderella’s Castle?”

Melinda shook her head, although it had been a very close guess. Skye’s seventh birthday party was princess-themed, which was also when they told her that they would be going to Disney World. Also, she’d wanted to go as Mulan last Halloween (“She saved China, Mommy! She’s awesome!”), and Phil, willing to anything for his little girl, had made her a set of cardboard armor.  Melinda had worried that it would be over the top, but Skye loved it. She was actually wearing it right now, along with a tiara from her princess costumes. “Closer. She wants to go there second. I’ll give you one more guess.”

The gears were really working hard for him now, she could see it in the furrow of his brow. He was probably trying to remember all the rides they’d gone on during a trip with their college buddies a few years ago. That vacation had brought them some…interesting, but wonderful memories.

“Please tell me she doesn’t want to go on the ‘It’s a Small World’ ride? I know we didn’t get stuck on that one, but sometimes they say it glitches and I don’t want her to have bad memories from that.”

“Wrong,” Melinda smirked at him, eager to see his reaction to the correct answer. “She wants to go Space Mountain, Phil.”

He bowed his head and started to laugh. Melinda couldn’t help but join in.

“What’s so funny?”

Skye was standing in front of them, her hands on her hips. She was still holding the pot and spoon in her hands, and there was an expression Melinda recognized as a mirror of her own when she wanted to know something.

“Just something that Daddy was remembering,” Phil said quickly, managing to straighten up and pull a straight face for long enough to convince her that nothing is going on. Still, Skye went back to playing at her little kitchen with a suspicious glance at them.

As soon as she’s gone, they both fell back into silent laughter, reminiscing about their last, eventful trip to Space Mountain approximately eight years ago.

* * *

 

_They’d been waiting in line for Space Mountain for almost an hour. Victoria, Izzy, and John had all given up waiting and decided to go find another ride to go on. However, Melinda and Phil were lucky enough to get on the ride ten minutes after their impatient friends left._

_“You think this is going to be fun?” Phil asked his wife. They’d gotten married about two years ago, and this had resulted in a lot of cashed bets between their friends._

_Melinda kissed him, a cheeky smile on her face. “Of course it will be. After all, I’m in the same car as you.”_

_“These folks are gonna be the last people on the ride for a while,” they overheard the attendant telling the other potential riders in line. “The ride’s been freezing up, and we’ve sent for a repair crew. But there are still plenty of other rides to go too.”_

_“Guess we got lucky, huh?” Phil said, putting his arm around her as she leaned into him. Their car jolted forward, taking them into the lighted tunnel. Slowly they crept upward, both of them eager to enjoy the ride._

_Then they stopped abruptly. The lights in the tunnel kept going, but they didn’t move._

_“Well, he was right about the ride freezing up,” Phil said, his face partially illuminated by the lights going up the walls. “Wonder how long we’ll have to wait.”_

_“No service, so we can’t call Izzy or John or anyone,” Melinda sighed, flipping her phone shut._

_“Eh, if you called John, he would probably ask if we were going to have sex in here,” Phil grumbled. “Actually, anyone of them probably would. Remember that one time in college when Victoria and Izzy shoved us in the closet and locked us in?”_

_“Wasn’t Jasper with them?”_

_Phil shrugged. “Probably. Wouldn’t surprise me.”_

_They were quiet for a few minutes. Then the lights began to flicker sporadically._

_Melinda looked over at her husband. “You know, if we want to kill some time…”_

_“You’re not suggesting what I think you are, are you?”_

_“It’s a possibility.” In the blue lights, her grin was visibly naughty, too naughty for him to resist. “How many people can say they’ve had sex on Space Mountain?”_

_“If we get in trouble, then my excuse is that my wife was too beautiful and mischievous for me to resist.”_

_“Mm, that sounds accurate.”_

_They spent about forty minutes in the car, twenty of them with the lights off. When it jolted forward finally, neither of them were expecting it, and it became a mad race to put their clothes back on that had come off during their little escapade. Neither of them paid too much attention to the park employees apologizing madly to them as they got off at the end. After they brushed them off, they went outside and found their friends gathered nearby, waiting for them. Victoria immediately looked at Melinda’s mussed up hair and grinned knowingly._

_Everyone managed to figure out what happened during their long ride about two months later when Phil and Melinda announced they were expecting a baby._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, Skye was concieved on Space Mountain. Yup, that's what I did with this.  
> Please review!


End file.
